


The Room

by Soramizu



Series: The Ocean [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森认为他和布鲁斯之间的爱支离破碎，他们终将分开——或许布鲁斯根本就不爱他？或许只是他的自我催眠而已





	

**Author's Note:**

> 全程意识流OOC  
> 毕竟是我在半梦半醒间写的

杰森有时候觉得他和布鲁斯的感情没有挽救的余地。  
他们总有冲突，纷争不断，虽然他们爱着对方，但是这些事情总会把感情撕扯地支离破碎。反正杰森不会直截了当告诉布鲁斯他想有一个家，他不知道布鲁斯怎么想，他觉得那个地方不适合他。  
他们连恋人都不是。  
并没有理由说相爱的人一定要做恋人，他们两个活像两个刺鲀，靠近了就把对方扎得满身是血，离远了又各自想念。蝙蝠侠天天说哥谭是他的城市，得按我的规矩来，但杰森不听他的，红头罩是黑帮老大，不是他正义的伙伴，比如夜翼，比如红罗宾，比如……  
……比如罗宾。  
他曾经也是同样期待成为蝙蝠侠的小男孩，不过他现在长大了，是个成年人。他爱布鲁斯，和布鲁斯接吻，上床，下了床换了衣服一个小时后就能因为行动计划不一样在房顶上吵架。虽然他们没拿感情作为夜晚工作上的筹码，但杰森还是觉得他们之间的感情被这一切扯得稀碎。  
他爱他，但是无论如何都修复不了。他试过，布鲁斯在他的家里过夜时他精心准备食物和饮料，给他洗熨衣服，修补制服，缝合伤口，甚至在床上配合他的喜好。每件事他都做的很仔细——他从来都不怎么擅长表露感情，连布鲁斯人前那副花花公子的一面都装不出来，他只能做仅有的事情——然而他知道，总有一天他们会忍受不了彼此的差异，这段感情最终会分道扬镳。  
这段感情死不死都是早晚的事了。无非就是谁先受不了，提出离开罢了。可能今天，可能明天，总之会有那么一天，也不算远。他和布鲁斯在这里幽会的次数会越来越少，最后他再也不会来这里。  
杰森用指甲在布鲁斯背后抓出几道抓痕。他觉得这大概是他们最后一次上床了，他们的理念，他们的行为永远背道而驰。他们是时候分开了，但他想再留点印记，在他心里，在布鲁斯心里，在他的身上——让他有点私心，至少他们在这件屋子里从来不吵架，只是爱着对方。  
留点什么在他身上。  
“……你好像有什么不满意的。”布鲁斯在他的身体里冲撞着，他们的性爱从来都不温柔，杰森也不觉得他适合温柔这种东西——打心眼里他就觉得这东西和他不配。那些粗暴，甚至粗鲁的行为才适合他，他应该被那么对待，而不是被保护起来。  
“闭嘴，老头子。”他抱紧布鲁斯的脖子，双腿大开被用力操干。“操我就行，说什么废话。”  
他想听，那些腻歪的情话，虽然他肯定会用嫌恶的眼神看着布鲁斯，但他的确想听，想听布鲁斯说到底有多爱他，想被他温柔地拥抱亲吻——然而他知道，那些都不属于他。  
这不适合他。  
他可能会选择买几片纹身贴纸贴在后腰上，贴一个蝙蝠侠的标志，过几天贴纸就掉了，布鲁斯再和他幽会的时候他身上什么都没有。可能那是他唯一会被蝙蝠侠打上标记的时候，虽然是一厢情愿的。布鲁斯爱他，他相信，但是他从来没有说想和他在一起。  
他甚至连吻痕都很少留。  
“……你好，布鲁斯。”  
他看着天花板上的日光灯，身体里的快感冲刷着他的意识，他紧紧抱着布鲁斯，他在他的身体里，横冲直撞，猛烈直接的表达自己的爱意——可能吧——。  
布鲁斯该离他而去了。这份感情没有什么未来，扯得稀碎也没什么挽回的余地。他从来不是一个谁想让他成为的超级英雄，他只做自己想做的事，做自己认为正确的事。包括用自己的方式保护哥谭，包括杀掉恶棍，包括爱上布鲁斯和他做爱。  
要是那些人知道蝙蝠侠和红头罩在一起会怎么想呢？  
“你不专心。”布鲁斯说。“杰森，你是不是对这样不满意？”  
他不想说话。他不满意，但是能怎么样，被迫接受他不觉得自己配得上的东西还是什么的，他只要布鲁斯，现在只要布鲁斯，这就足够了。  
“你不满意。”布鲁斯停了下来。“你应该……喜欢不一样的？”  
结果他这次没有成功。  
布鲁斯会有什么花样呢？他会带什么来呢？这能拯救什么吗？  
……这能改变他们的感情实质上支离破碎的事实吗？  
他们隔了半个月才再次在杰森的家里脱掉伪装，只是杰森·陶德和布鲁斯·韦恩，没什么曾经的养父子关系，没什么蝙蝠侠和红头罩的冲突。布鲁斯可以放松他紧绷的嘴角吻他，他可以抱着布鲁斯而不用担心他们接下来会打起来。  
与其说他们相爱，不如说他们只有在这个地方才能感受到他们爱着对方。杰森不会去过问布鲁斯又和谁上床传了绯闻调情或者约会，他已经习惯了布鲁斯表面上的做法，况且他也不过就是其中的一员，只不过布鲁斯爱他，他能感觉得到。  
……或许吧。  
“我得给你定个规矩。”布鲁斯吻技纯熟，总能把他吻得晕头转向。“以后在这里，你得完全听我的，并且叫我主人。”  
“你和那些倒贴的模特们没玩够主仆游戏吗？”  
“你更不好驾驭而已。”布鲁斯抚摸他的嘴唇。“我叫你做什么，你都要回答‘是，主人’。”  
——噢，可能不同的花样能让这段感情再苟延残喘一段时间吧。  
说起来他和布鲁斯这样幽会已经有一年了，持续时间超过了他以往身边任何一任美女，大概意思是布鲁斯是爱他的？他相信百分之九十，另外百分之十不确定。与其说是爱，有时候他觉得可能他们只是情投意合的床伴。  
可是他爱布鲁斯。不管布鲁斯是不是真的爱他，他爱布鲁斯。他有想过和布鲁斯一直在一起，但这想法被他嫌恶地推开了，这不适合他，他和布鲁斯不相配。  
他答应了。  
布鲁斯不会太为难他，只是点餐说要吃什么夜宵，杰森给他做，烹饪的时候他过来亲了他的耳朵，耳鬓厮磨了会儿，说别管我继续做你的。  
——他爱吗？他爱吗？他爱吧？  
他和布鲁斯幽会时很少有这么沉默的时候，一个是想避免尴尬，一个是他不知道他还能说什么，他怕这个夜晚还没过去，他就把绝望的结果说出口了。  
“整理完后上来。”  
“是，主人。”  
好吧，的确很新奇。说实话这样还挺让他兴奋的，又有了一种布鲁斯爱他的错觉——可是得了吧，他们顶多就算炮友，连绯闻对象都不是，可能就是美女吃太多了找他来尝尝男人的味道罢了。  
他总是这么对自己说，不知道是自我催眠还是布鲁斯真的不爱他。他把自己能做的一切都做了，他疯狂地爱着他，抑制不住地爱着他，布鲁斯肯定没见过他披着他的披风给他修补蝙蝠衣，可能他给布鲁斯缝合背后的伤口时会把目光放柔和一点——不过这什么都不能改变。  
他在推开一切。他想要的，应该有的一切。他看着天花板的日光灯，相信布鲁斯可能不爱他，尽管他就在他的身体里，他的阴茎插在后穴里横冲直撞，他吻着自己像要把他吃掉一样。  
——吃掉我？吃掉吗？吃掉吧？  
“呃……”布鲁斯顶到了他的前列腺，他再也忍不住，发出一声低吟。  
“叫出来。”布鲁斯命令到。  
“……是，主人——嗯！呜嗯！”尽管这么说，他还是没打算跟AV女优一样浪叫来激发男人的征服欲。他大部分时间都强忍着沉默，布鲁斯很少有让他开口的机会，他怕一开口就会把他最想说的话说出来，而那恰好是他想要推开的。  
然而只要一开始就停不下来了。  
“嗯！哈，哈……啊啊……老头子……啊……”即便只是低声的，隐忍的呻吟和喘息，布鲁斯也会觉得杰森性感，比任何一个人都性感。  
“你知道该叫什么。”  
“……是，主人。”杰森咬着嘴唇回答到，布鲁斯又顶了一下，成功让他发出一声哭泣一样的叫声。  
“这里对吗？”  
“哈啊，哈啊，轻点，轻——呜啊啊——呜嗯……主人，主人……”  
布鲁斯吻他，亲他，操他——该死的叫他主人的时候他更兴奋了，他现在满脑子都是布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯主人，主人，主人。他不离开他，他不想离开他，他不想离开布鲁斯，他不想离开这间房子。  
他爱这个老男人。只有在这里，他愿意为他做一切，包括对他言听计从并且叫他主人的这个操蛋的要求。  
“主人……哈啊，干深点，再——嗯啊——就是那里！啊啊！主人，操我，求求你——”他的指甲又把布鲁斯的背抓出抓痕——反正不缺他的这几道，就让他留下吧。“快一点，再快点——呜呃！对！好棒！呜啊啊——布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯我他妈——”  
他崩溃了。他无法承受这样的矛盾，爱与不爱，需要与推开。他不知道是谁的错，可能是他的，也可能还是他的。  
“你什么？”  
“……”  
“说出来。”  
“……我他妈爱你……”  
他经历了那么多，他是个坚强的人，他从来不会流泪——除了布鲁斯，除了他，也只有他，会影响他的情绪，影响他的行为，他满脑子都是他。  
操他妈的他现在屁股里插着布鲁斯的老二，哭唧唧的像个娘们，活像被他干着却突然遭到抛弃的姑娘一样。  
“我不行——啊啊！那里！就那里！”他紧紧抓着布鲁斯的后背，紧紧的。大概就这一次，这是最后一次，他可以哭喊，可以尖叫，他打定主意了，就这一次。“操我！求你用力操我——嗯，呜……主人，主人，爱你，我爱你，我爱你布鲁斯，我爱你，呜呃——”  
他低呼着射精了。说起来他已经不记得这是第几次被布鲁斯干射了，被干射的感觉其实不坏，反正是被干，无所谓怎么射。  
“……我也爱你。”布鲁斯射在他的身体里，埋在他的颈间，呼吸他的气息，他身上的薄汗，他的荷尔蒙。“杰森，我想和你在一起。”  
“就冲你这句话我会大开杀戒的。”杰森推开他，精液从后穴里流出来。“你知道我疯，主人。”  
“你在期待。”  
“没有。”  
“你在嫉妒。”  
“没有。”  
“你爱我。”  
“……是，主人。”  
布鲁斯 叹了口气。  
“你没必要做那么多。”他说。“如果不是，你没必要做那么多。”  
“也没多少，不过是阿尔弗雷德平时会给你做的一样。”  
“这是你的家，你对我言听计从，我提什么要求你都会答应，出了门就不一样了。”  
他抿起了嘴唇，低下头不去看他。  
“你爱我。”布鲁斯重复到。“你想和我在一起，而不是这样每次都是偷偷的和你做爱。”  
“如果你想说那些肉麻的哥谭宝贝的词汇就换一个人——”  
布鲁斯拿出一个盒子，打开，里面放着戒指。  
“……戴上吧。”他说。“谢谢你为我做的一切，杰森。”  
“……所以这是要说再见了吗？”  
“你总是不相信我爱你。”  
“有时候。”  
布鲁斯把戒指戴在他的左手中指上。  
“来我身边吧。”他说。“我想要的只有你，杰森，只有你。别再推开你想要的了，答应我好吗？”  
杰森低着头看手上的戒指，不愧是有钱人，一看这戒指就得五位数。  
他能说什么呢？  
“你要和我交往吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话。”  
杰森嘟囔了句，身体向前倒，把头靠在布鲁斯的肩上。  
“……是，主人。”


End file.
